


The Past and the Future

by LikeArrowsInTheHand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Archives, Complete, Do not post elsewhere without permission, Gen, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Magic, One Shot, Pagan Ritual, Pre-Hogwarts, Santeria ritual, Scrapped Idea, wiccan ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeArrowsInTheHand/pseuds/LikeArrowsInTheHand
Summary: Stand alone one-shot. Harry's Hogwart letter goes un-answered. How do the professors react? (I do not plan to expand this into a full story, it was an fleeting chapter for another story but decided to leave it out).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Past and the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Stand alone. One shot. Originally planned for Shadow Walker but I changed my mind. You don't need to read anything else I've written to understand this.

**The Past and the Future (aka The Undelivered Letter)**

The Book of Admittance was Professor Minerva McGonagall's favorite creation from the Founders. No one knew how it worked as few were given the privilege to view it, let alone touch it. The Book was embedded with ancient magic of the four Founders of Hogwarts much like the Sorting Hat. It was removed from its shelf once a year and it gave forth the names of all the magical children being offered a place in the magical school for the following year.

The names and addresses of the students were listed from seventh year to first. The responsibility of reviewing the list and sending corresponding letters of either return or new admittance fell to Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. These children represented the future of the Wizarding world and with a sense of pride and reverence the task was started.

Several hours later found a frantic witch stepping out of the fireplace of the Headmasters office.

"Minerva, how lovely to see you," greets a cheery and twinkling older wizard in blue robes and long white beard.

"Albus! Albus! This is a travesty!" replies the witch.

The Headmaster notes the wild eyes and shaking frame of the witch and stands up quicker than would seem possible for a man his age. He rushes to her side and takes the parchment held out. He reads

Harry J. Potter

Location Unknown

The Headmaster stares unblinkingly at the parchment.

"Have you traced his magical signature?" finally asks the wizard.

"Yes, and it's not good. It seems to have disappeared as well. Albus, the child is missing. How can this be true? You said he was safe."

"I do not know, my dear. Would you please ask Severus to come through?"

"Of course." She promptly turns around, kneels on the floor in front of the fireplace and places her head in the bright green flames and calls out "Severus Snape". Less than a heartbeat later, a voice replies.

"Minnie, what can I do for you?" says a clear, curt voice.

"Severus, the Headmaster would like you to step through please."

"Hmm, I will need to place my work under statis. I shall be through shortly."

The wait was but a minute but the silence in the Headmaster's office was stifling. Even the portraits on the walls were silent with worry.

The fireplace roared to life and out stepped out a tall wizard shrouded in black robes that gave the impression of bat wings. He gracefully nodded to both parties before speaking.

"You asked for me Headmaster?"

"Yes, my boy. Minerva has come across some distressing information." At this Severus raises his left eyebrow but makes no other movement. "It seems that Harry Potter is missing".

Severus simply blinks once at the Headmaster as if clearing his thoughts. "Missing? How? How long? Do you suspect the Dark Lord? His followers?" He asks the questions as soon as he thinks them not breathing in between. Then he takes a deep calming breath and stills, looking expectantly for answers.

"Yes, missing," replies Albus as he hands Severus the parchment with Harry's name. "We do not know for how long or who is behind it. I was hoping you would investigate this anomaly."

Severus' eyes flash with rancor too quick to be noticed. "Very well," he replies slowly, carefully, composed. He nods once again and sweeps his billowing robes into the fire.

The weight of the situation seems to have caught up as the Headmaster collapses into his chair. With cautious eyes he turns to his deputy. "I failed them, I failed him". The words are heavy with sorrow and regret.

"What are you talking about? What did you do Albus?"

Talking a breath so deeply that it seems to originate from the floor itself, he closes his eyes and speaks, almost choking on his words. "The night that Lily and James died, I found the child in the ruins of the house. I took him; left him with Lily's sister and her husband."

"Lily's sister? The muggle? You left the savior of the wizarding world with bigoted muggles? Why would you do that? What did she say?"

"Yes, with her older sister Petunia. Lily's death activated a blood ward. With Petunia being the only other living relative I decided it was best for him to be with her. She had a husband and child the same age. Voldemort may have disappeared but his supporters did not and the wards would protect them."

"That does have some merit. Surely you have checked on the boy? Told him about our world, his parents?"

Albus averted his gaze and after taking another deep breath to steady himself replied. "No. I left him with a note and never looked back. I thought it was for the best if he did not grow up with such burdens until he was old enough to carry them."

Shock. Disbelief. Anger. Sadness. All flashed across the face of the Deputy Headmistress. In a cold, steel voice that could not be recognized she replies. "How could you? You had no right! Whatever happened to him is on your head". She stormed out of the room refusing to look at him any longer.

The portraits seem to have gained their senses all at once. Shouts across the room blended together in a cacophony of outrage. Accusations, judgments.

The portrait of Headmaster Dippet shouts out a resounding "SILENCE". Almost immediately everyone complies. "Albus, we will keep this a secret for now. It will be a disservice to the public if panic spreads from the news that Harry Potter is missing, but know that I am disappointed." Nothing else is spoken but the nods of agreement rippled through the room.

Back in his quarters Severus is pacing. He always knew that Albus was a foolish man even if he did save his life once and offered him protection from the Dark Lord. He may be indebted to him but he was quite aware that Albus was not all knowing as others believed. There was something unnatural in those twinkling eyes. But he had trusted that the child was safe but he was wrong.

Severus walks slowly as if in a daze to his bedroom. He retrieves a plain box from the top shelf of his closet. He takes the box and sits on his bed and carefully opens the box. Inside are letters, photos, but mostly painful memories. "Lily, I'm so sorry sweetheart." He whispered to the photo of a lively and beautiful young woman. He takes a photo from the box and returns the box to its hiding place.

Determined he gathers a blood candle, a scrying athame, black parchment, and the photo. He clears the middle of his living room and arranges the ritual items accordingly. He goes to his potions storeroom and collects rose and lily petals, powdered magnesium, and alkaline salt. Severus takes the items to his bathroom and places them on the sink. He quickly undresses, cleans himself and the bathtub with a quick spell. He fills the tub with warm water, and while chanting invocations adds a handful of each ingredient. There is a hum that lasts only a second and then all is silent. He steps into the bath, submerging himself in its warm floral caresses and clears his mind.

The cleaning bath takes less than an hour. Severus emerges, dries himself, dresses in a clean white shirt and trousers. He is at peace if only for a little while. Barefoot he walks to the living room. He centers himself, breathing calmly and kneels on the floor. He places the photo in front of the candle and lights it. Praying with almost silent moving lips that Ezekiel guides his quest, he glides the blade of the atheme through the white flames of the blood candle, with his hands hovering over the black parchment he swiftly cuts his left palm and lets four drops of blood splatter onto its onyx surface. He places his hand over the candle and the flame licks his wound, absorbing the blood and healing it instantly. Closing his eyes and covering them with his right hand he prays out loud. "Hear my plea. Show me the path taken by the only son of Lily Evans nee Potter, Harry Potter. I do not wish him harm, only to fulfill my oath to his mother to protect him. Guide my quest and make it fruitful. Show me the way". Severus lowers his hand from his eyes and opens them. The parchment ripples, slowly at first than like a torrent storm. Suddenly the candle's flame goes out and the parchment stills. He smiles and gives his thanks. He reaches out with his fingertips to touch the now white parchment and suck in shuddering breath before darkness envelopes him.

He opens his eyes, blinking slowly at his surroundings and notices that dawn approaches. He doesn't know exactly how long he has been unaware but he is settled in his mind. Rising stiffly from kneeling for so long, he stretches. He cleans up the makeshift altar and arranges his living room as it was before. He changes into his usual black clothes and gives a quick glance at this left palm. Not scar, no mark of any kind. Not that he expected one.

At Seven O'clock he is sitting in the Great Hall next to a haggard looking Minerva.

"Minnie, what's wrong."

"I just cannot believe it," she whispers back to him. He nods, understanding.

"Would you like to accompany me in visiting his relatives? I have some questions that need to be answered."

"Of course Severus, anything that I can do to help." She gives him a faint smile.

"Good. We are leaving in an hour. Meet me at the front gate."

Minerva feels a bit better. Severus may seem like a cold calculating man to everyone else but to her, he is a man who has seen too much pain and guards himself in response. He would do whatever he can to find Harry because she knows how much the loss of his best friend, and only friend, Lily changed him. She just hoped that the child was safe and loved. If anything happened to the child she would make Albus pay.

-THE END-


End file.
